


Mary's Song (Joshaya)

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, adorable childhood love, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Maya and Josh's blooming relationship as told in a form of song lyrics. From childhood to their adult years. (Read the Notes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Tumblr when I was scrolling through the Joshaya tag. Then I saw this post 
> 
> http://dailyjoshaya.tumblr.com/post/149694870988/rileystown-and-our-daddies-used-to-joke-about-the
> 
> So enjoy x

"I was seven, and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights."

* * *

 The first time Maya met Josh she was seven and she had never been so out of words. It was the summer before she and Riley started 2nd grade and they went up to The Matthew's family home to celebrate Riley's aunt homecoming for her trip in Europe. Josh was with his brother Eric setting up the lights and Maya swore that moment on that she was going to marry this boy someday. He looked at her and smiled and Maya blushed and ran up to Riley. For the rest of the night, she stole glances towards Josh.

* * *

"Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I"

* * *

That following summer they were back at The Matthew's home, Riley was sick with the flu so she was instructed on bed rest by her family. So Maya played with Josh and his friends. They were in the park with Topanga and her mother-in-law watching over them, even though Josh insisted that he could watch Maya on his own and that he wasn't a child anymore. They were playing tag when Maya stopped and smiled at Josh,

"what?" he asked, he was bigger than her so she had to look up a bit, but she gave him a big smile her teeth missing in the front, but Josh smiled back. 

"I dare you to kiss me," Maya said, all the confident of an 8-year-old. 

Josh looked at her, not in a way of disgust but like he was considering it. In the end, he ended up leaning in to kiss her but Maya ran yelling 

"you're it!" Josh, trying to get over his surprised, laughed and ran after her.

* * *

"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights"

* * *

Junior year of high school was really messy for both Maya and Josh, he was in his junior year of college and they were still playing the long game. Josh's friends were throwing this Halloween party and Maya insisted that they would all go. Riley was hesitant but Lucas and Zay were all for it.

"Come on Riles, you love dressing up," Lucas said to Riley who was leaning up against his chest. She sighed knowing she lost the argument already.

"Fine, we'll go. But if I see one thing out of place we are leaving." Maya smiled, she already knew what she was going to wear, a mix of sexy but classic Halloween costume. 

The party was already in full swing when she and her friends arrived, Lucas took Riley's hand to get some punch while Zay went in search of the food. Farkle and Smackle had a party of their own to attend and would try to make it later. Maya looked through the crowd for Josh, she actually hasn't seen him physically since Christmas. Because he has been so busy with school that he never comes over to his brother's house. But they've talked and videoed. 

Maya finally spotted him with his friend AJ, they were by the DJ booth picking out some music, Josh was dressed as a 1920's detective. He saw her and Maya was extremely pleased by his reaction, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black corseted top with a red hooded cape to tie in her little red costume. 

"Maya you look-" Josh couldn't get his words out, Maya laughed.

"Come on boing, I don't look that different since the last time you saw me." 

He snapped out of his daze, and smiled at her. "yes you do Maya." His eyes were shining.

* * *

"Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two AM, ridin' in your truck  
And all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slammin' of doors 'stead of kissin' goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light"

* * *

They drove up to upstate New York for their first anniversary as a couple. Maya also just finished her first term of NYU and Josh just started medical school so they hardly saw each other. But Josh picked her up from her apartment with his truck and a picnic. He took her up to where they had their first date at a fairground, they laid in the back of the pickup, a blanket and food set up and they watched the stars, they hardly ever saw stars in the city coming up here was a whole different world. 

Maya turned her head to face him and he was already looking at her. Josh kissed her and she kissed him back, it was a perfect way to end their night. 

Their first year wasn't at all perfect, their first fight came in such a depressing month for Maya, Josh was leaving for a missionary job in South America for the whole of summer and didn't bother to ask Maya about it. 

"Josh I don't care that you're leaving for the summer, that I could deal with, but you not telling me about it is what hurts me. I have terrible trust when it comes to people leaving me and not telling me about it. I just didn't think you would be one of them." Maya ran up the steps and slammed the door in Josh's faces. 

The next day as Maya opened her door to check for the mail she saw Josh sitting on the floor, outside her apartment door, asleep, her heart welled up at the sight of him. She sighed and sat next to him she laid her head on his shoulder, waking him up. He was startled at first but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry-" Josh started, 

"Shh," Maya said, she closed her eyes, "I love you."

Josh kissed her head and Maya knew they would be okay. Even if he's a whole continent away she knows he would never leave her.

* * *

"A few years had gone and come around  
We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee" 

* * *

They were sitting at Topanga's waiting for everyone to arrive, Josh said he had something to tell everyone. Maya tried to get it out of him since their place but Josh wouldn't budge. 

"Come on just tell me. Please," Maya said she kissed his cheek, then his lips, then his nose.

Josh laughed, then he took her hand. 

"Okay before I say anything promise me you will not interrupt me until I am done," 

"Josh"

"Maya," 

"Okay okay. I promise." 

Josh took a deep breath in and got down on one knee, Maya squeezed his hand, she gasp feeling like her heart is about to beat out of her chest  

"We have known each other most of our lives and you may not know this but I loved you for most of." Maya had tears in her eyes at this, but she didn't say anything just let him speak  

"We played the long game and in those years you weren't just my niece's best friend, you were mine as well. The things I couldn't talk about to Corey or Eric or Morgan or my parents or my friends, I would always tell you. I know it wasn't easy for you to completely open your heart to someone else, other than Riley, but you did and honestly Maya I've never loved you more when you are just you. No tough shell, no cover, just Maya. So, Maya Penelope Hart will you marry me?"

Maya let out a happy cry and nodded, she got down on the floor and kissed Josh,

"I love you, Maya, forever."

* * *

"Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came, and our mamas cried  
You said, "I do," and I did too"

* * *

The happiest days in Maya's life is when she wakes up next to her husband, she stared at him as she remembered their wedding night. She married him where her mother married Shawn, where her family became whole. She remembers being walked down the isle by Shawn and Mr. Matthew, she remember looking at Josh with his best friend AJ next to him as Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Isadora, and Zay walk in front of her. She remembers Josh's face when he sees her, she looks around and sees Topanga, Amy, and her mother whipping tears from their eyes. She remembers her vow so clearly, how she struggled to get her words out, but Josh just stroked her hand as she spoke. She still feels their first kiss as husband and wife, her memory was interrupted when she felt Josh stir, he was still asleep but had his hand on her stomach, she rubbed her growing bump and whispered,

"You're daddy and mommy love you very much, we can't wait to meet you." 

"We do," Josh said as he kissed her shoulder and went back to sleep. Maya smiled at him. 

Maya takes in the sight in front of her and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
